Papi
Papi is a MKWii Hacker that debuts in IG-88's Adventures of Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings Trilogy as a hacker who causes randomness during the movie without permission, much to half of the Squad's and TheGreatGQ's dismay. PLOT Papi makes his debut in IG-88's Adventures of Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings Trilogy, hijacking the New Line Cinema editing / screenplay booth and doing things his own way without permission by the director Peter Jackson. Throughout the film, he does a lot of hacking (much to the dismay of IG-88, IG-80, Todd Wyatt, Dipper Pines, Doraemon and his friends, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, The Simpsons, Reese Ambler, etc.), such as repeating / adding clips at random costs and putting random and unnessecary stuff that wasn't necessary to be in the movie, like adding the Teletubbies (IG-80's fear since childhood) during the Battle of Gondor in Return Of The King, having Kanye West interrupt Aragorn during his King Speech from Return Of The King, and putting Frodo in a Super Mario Bros Level after being pushed off by a black rider (Boromir I think) in Fellowship Of The Ring. Near the end of Return Of The King, he is finally caught by Doraemon after Kanye West interrupted Aragorn's speech at Papi's request. Papi was later arrested by the Warner Bros. Police Department (with 2 officers played in cameo by Mickey Mouse and Winnie The Pooh). Papi does make a cameo in IG-88's Adventures of The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey doing hacking for one scene, but is caught at the last second by the Squad and is once again arrested by the Warner Bros. Police Department. Papi also appears in IG-88's Adventures of Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 disguised as Morton Dallas, An executive at Sony. However, Papi, in disguise as Morton, continues his usual hacking duties to the dismay of The Squad and The Villains, even though he says that Papi is in jail. Near the end of IG-88 Spider-Man 3, Morton is unmasked by Doraemon and is revealed to be Papi himself, and Papi was arrested by not only the Sony Police Department, but also the FBI and the celebrities who reacted to Papi's Mean Tweets. TRIVIA *Various clips from iForgot87871's LOTR Youtube Poops will be used as Papi's Hacks throughout IG-88's Adventures of Peter Jackson's LOTR Trilogy. * Dawn (from Diamond Pearl) has a strong disliking of Papi. Dawn says in IG-88's Adventures Of Spider-Man 2 that they were bitter rivals since childhood. *Various clips from the Peter Parker Fails At Life Youtube Poops will be used as Papi's Hacks throughout IG-88's Adventures Of Spider-Man 2 And Spider-Man 3 *In IG-88's Adventures of Peter Jackson's LOTR Trilogy, it is also known that Papi is a mean tweeter, insulting Celebrities in all of his tweets. *Some of the celebrities that reacted to Papi's Mean Tweets include (will be seen during the end credits as a montage): *NBA Players also reacted to the mean tweets Papi sent: *Musicians also reacted to the mean tweets Papi sent: *Another Celebrities react to Papi's Mean Tweets Montage will be seen at the end of IG-88's Adventures of Spider-Man 2 and 3 (during the end credits). *The start of the 2nd montage will feature NFL Players reacting to the mean tweets Papi sent to them. These NFL Players include: *The Celebrities seen in the 2nd montage that reacted to Papi's Mean Tweets Include: **George Clooney (Will Open the 2nd montage) *Papi's real debut came when he hacked a Mario Kart Wii Online Race during TheGreatGQ's twitch.tv broadcast by throwing random red shells and bomb-ombs at players, mainly TheGreatGQ. He was later taken off TheGreatGQ's MKWii Friend List. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QLjUDhJs-I)